Simplicitrix
The Simplicimatrix (often referred to as the Simplicitrix) is one of Azmuth's creations and the successor of the Alpha-Omegatrix. Appearance The Simplicitrix resembles a wrist watch. It's face plate is now square instead of round and has a white and red color scheme, the faceplate is black with two red stripes making the shape of the intergalactic peace symbol (but not the colors). When the faceplate is slid back, the Simplicitrix's core is revealed. Features *It is also updated with new aliens. *It has a holographic interface, where a holographic circle is shown, with the top half having alien faces, which is activated and scrolls through the aliens by the user touching the faceplate, akin to a touch screen. The faceplate will then slide open when the side button is pressed to lock in the selection, the Simplicitrix Core will come out and when pressed will trigger a transformation. *It adapts the user's clothing to the aliens. *There is a Master Control. *Unlike the Alpha-Omegatrix, the Simplicitrix does not glitch. If it mistransforms, it's Richard's fault. *The Simplicitrix has a digital watch. *The Simplicitrix has a lock function which can keep Richard an alien for an extended period of time. But it's not good to do it very often. *The Simplicitrix cannot transform Richard when he becomes young, as it does not recognize his younger genetic code. *According to Richard, the Simplicitrix gets a signal from Ben Tennyson's Omnitrix every time it gets a new alien to keep the Simplicitrix up to date with aliens. Aliens Abofriggine Abofriggine was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Alien X Unlocked prior. AmpFibian Unlocked prior. Arcticguana Unlocked prior. Armodrillo Unlocked prior. Astrodactyl Unlocked prior. Ball Weevil Unlocked prior. Batblind Batblind was unlocked when Blukic and Driba were trying to fix the Simplicitrix. Big Chill Unlocked prior. Bloodstream Unlocked prior. Bloxx Unlocked prior. Boss-Ton Boss-Ton was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Brainstorm Unlocked prior. Bullfrag Bullfrag was unlocked offscreen by unknown circumstances. Buzzshock Unlocked prior. Cannonbolt Unlocked prior. Catus-Lign Catus-Lign was unlocked by unknown circumstances. ChamAlien Unlocked prior, unused until later. Crashhopper Unlocked prior. Chromastone Chromastone was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Chrystalline Unlocked prior. Cursed Phantom Cursed Phantom is unlocked by unknown circumstances. Cybersaur Cybersaur was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Diamondhead Unlocked prior. Diesel Unlocked prior. Ditto Unlocked prior. Eatle Unlocked prior. Echo Echo Unlocked prior. Electrickill Unlocked prior. Electrobrute Unlocked prior. Enderkinesis Enderkinesis was unlocked by scanning an Enderman. Epic-Dermis Unlocked prior. Extermigator Extermigator was unlocked by unkown circumstances. Eyeris Unlocked prior. Fasttrack Unlocked prior. Feedback Unlocked prior. Four Arms Unlocked prior. Frequenine Unlocked prior. Gaurdian Reptile Gaurdian Reptile was unlocked when the Simplicitrix scanned Aldrea, an Andalite nothlit stuck as a Hork-Bajir. Ghostfreak Unlocked prior. Goop Unlocked prior. Gravattack Unlocked prior. Grey Matter Grey Matter was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Heatblast Unlocked prior. Humungousaur Unlocked prior. Jack Assassin Jack Assassin was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Jetray Unlocked prior. Jury Rigg Unlocked prior. K-9 Unlocked prior. Kickin Hawk Unlocked prior. Lavalamp Lavalamp was unlocked by scanning Mig as Lavalamp. Lightning Unlocked prior. Lightning Bulb Unlocked prior. Lodestar Unlocked prior. Magmetic Magmetic was unlocked by unkown circumstances. Metal Skull Metal Skull was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Merekat Merekat was unlocked when Blukic and Driba were trying to fix the Simplicitrix. Nanomech Unlocked prior. NRG Unlocked prior. Paws Button Paws Button was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Peregrifish Peregrifish was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Pesky Dust Unlocked prior, locked. Pop-Pie Unlocked prior. Quaker Waker Unlocked prior. Quick Shot Quick Shot was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Rath Unlocked prior. Rhenium Rhenium was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Ripjaws Unlocked prior. Savage Tooth Savage Tooth was unlocked when the Simplicitrix scanned Arbon, an Andalite nothlit stuck as a Taxxon. Scorchnet Unlocked prior. Shocker Shocker was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Shocksquatch Unlocked prior. Slooth Slooth was unlocked when Blukic and Driba were trying to fix the Simplicitrix. Slug Brains Slug Brains was unlocked when the Simplicitrix scanned a Pasphor 527, the Yeerk that made Richard a Human-Controller Soundroid Soundroid was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Spicy Shell Spicy Shell was unlocked by scanning a Sombreano. Spidermonkey Unlocked prior. Spitter Unlocked prior. Stinkfly Unlocked prior. Staregazer Staregazer was unlocked by scanning an ally offscreen. Stonehenge Stonehenge was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Sub-0 Unlocked prior. Swampfire Unlocked prior. Terraspin Unlocked prior. Triple Drill Unlocked prior. Tryantbind Unlocked prior. Un-Named Unlocked prior. Upchuck Unlocked prior. Upgrade Unlocked prior. Vacheron Vacheron was unlocked by unknown circumstances. Verk Unlocked prior. Water Hazard Unlocked prior. Way Big Unlocked prior. Whip Blade Whip Blade was unlocked when the Simplicitrix scanned Ax. Wildmutt Unlocked prior. Wildvine Unlocked prior. Wormless Wormless was unlocked when Blukic and Driba were trying to fix the Simplicitrix. XLR8 Unlocked prior. Trivia *If there are any mistransformations, it's Richard's fault. *The icons on the Simplicitrix are inspired by Autobot and Decepticon symbols from Transformers. *Ricard has access to all of his orignal aliens in Alpha-Omegaverse. *The Simplicitrx is not hack proof. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology